1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for mounting footwear to an object, and, more particularly, to a device for removably mounting a footwear member to a sporting or recreational device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many sports require that a person's foot be attached to a sporting device. The person's foot is supported by a footwear member, such as a boot, shoe, or other footwear device that is specially suited for the particular sport. Some examples of such sports include snow and water skiing, various types of skating, and snowboarding.
Snowboarding is one of the fastest-growing winter sports in the world. Snowboarders wear various types of boots when snowboarding, which are attached to the snowboard with a binding. The snowboarder places each boot into a binding and rides the snowboard across a snowy surface. Typically, both of the snowboarder's feet are completely or partially transversely oriented relative to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. The snowboarders boots must be bound to the snowboard so that the snowboarder will not become separated from the snowboard during movement.
There are currently a large number of binding systems that are used to bind a snowboarder's boots to the snowboard. One type of snowboard boot binding is a conventional strap-on binding. This type of binding employs a series of straps that extend around the exterior of the boot from the surface of the snowboard where the boots are mounted. The straps are fixed around the boot by closure tightening mechanisms, such as latches. The snowboarder places his or her boot on the snowboard and then secures the boot to the snowboard by wrapping and tightening the straps around the boot.
Another type of snowboard binding that is currently used is a so-called step-in binding, similar to the type that is conventionally used with snow skis. With a step-in binding, the attachment occurs when a snowboarder steps downwardly into a latching device which is mounted on the snowboard. The snowboarder's boot exerts a downward force on the binding, which triggers a mechanism in the binding device, causing a latch or hook to be released. The latch or hook engages a recess or other bearing surface in the boot that is configured to receive the latch. The latch thus couples to the boot to thereby secure the boot the snowboard. In order to release the boot, the snowboarder manually disengages the latch or hook from the recess or whichever type of bearing surface that is used.
Certain drawbacks are associated with prior snowboard boot binding systems. Strap-on binding systems are often inconvenient to use. In order to bind a boot to a snowboard using a strap-on system, the snowboarder must use his or her hands to grab and tighten the straps around the boot. This may be difficult if the snowboarder is wearing gloves, as is often the case. Consequently, the snowboarder may have to remove his or her gloves, which is uncomfortable and unsafe in cold weather. Furthermore, the snowboarder must generally sit down or stoop in order to bind the straps to the boot. This may be inconvenient and uncomfortable, especially in the snow or on inclined slopes. Moreover, snow is often packed in the latches, which makes them difficult to operate. Hence, the snowboarder must manually remove the snow before binding the boot, which is both inconvenient and time-consuming.
There are also a number of drawbacks associated with step-in binding systems. First, step-in systems typically employ complex mechanics with a number of moving parts. As a result, step-in systems are susceptible to malfunctions caused by mechanical failure. Furthermore, the moving parts in the step-in system may cause bearing surfaces to wear down quickly, which reduces the life of the binding. The mechanics of step-in systems also make such systems costly and difficult to manufacture, which raises the price of such systems.
Another drawback associated with step-in systems is that debris may get caught in the boot or binding recess which receive the securing latch or hook. The latch couples to the boot in such a way that when the snowboarder steps into the binding device, the latch packs and compresses any debris in the recess, which interferes with the coupling of the latch to the recess. This is especially undesirable for snow, which can be packed into a hard ice and is difficult to remove from the recess. In order to avoid this problem, the snowboarder must take time to clear the recess of snow prior to stepping into the binding. This is inconvenient, especially if the snowboarder is wearing gloves.
Due to the way a snowboarder's feet are oriented on the snowboard, it may also be difficult for a snowboarder to generate sufficient downward force to trigger the latching mechanism of a step-in binding. A proper snowboard stance requires that the snowboarder's feet be spaced apart from each other on the snowboard. After the first foot is attached to the step-in binding on the snowboard, the angle of the snowboarder's second foot relative to the snowboard makes it difficult and awkward for the snowboarder to exert a downward force into the binding. As a result, a snowboarder may have considerable difficulty binding the second foot to the snowboard.
Given these drawbacks, there is a need for a binding system having a simple, reliable design that may be used to easily and conveniently mount a footwear member, such as a boot or shoe, to a snowboard or other recreational device.